As an interface that executes a user program on a web server, for example, a common gateway interface (CGI) is known. The CGI is a program put on a web server (WWW server), and performs a process according to a CGI request from a web browser. The web browser displays hypertext markup language (HTML) data acquired from the CGI. Accordingly, a user can see a process result output on the web browser, through a client terminal (PTL 1 disclosed below).
For example, in a network management system, there is an example of collecting information about a system configuration and the like of a monitoring target machine and confirming (monitoring) information illustrated in FIG. 25 using the web browser in the client terminal from the collected information.
FIG. 25 is a diagram illustrating an example of a monitoring screen in the network management system. In the example illustrated in FIG. 25, a list of information about network interfaces (NIC) is represented as the monitoring screen.
In the web browser of the client terminal, for example, when a display request of a web page presenting information about the network interface is made, an information collection request from the web browser of the client terminal is transmitted to the web server.
The web server starts up the CGI, and the CGI requests management software installed in the monitoring target machine to generate monitoring screen data.
In the monitoring target machine, the management software collects information about the network interface, acquires all necessary information, and then generates HTML data of the monitoring screen illustrated in FIG. 25 using such information.
The management software transmits the generated HTML data to the CGI of the web server. The web server transmits the HTML to the web browser, and inactivates the CGI.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-243789
However, in such a web page display control method of the related art, when an amount of displayed information is large, for example, when the number of NICs provided in the monitoring target machine is large or when the number of displayed items is large, the size of the generated monitoring screen data (HTML) is also increased.
Accordingly, in the web server, there is a problem in that the CGI processes large-size HTML data at once and thus an amount of used memory resources of the web server is temporarily increased to be a high-load state. Generally, since the web server has a configuration without an external storage device, there is a limit in resources which can be used at once.
In addition, generally, an information acquisition program has a CGI time-out function of forcibly inactivating the CGI when an elapsed time after starting up the CGI is over a predetermined time, to prevent the amount of used resources from increasing due to the CGI.
When the amount of information collected in the management software is very large, a time is taken in an information acquiring process in the management software and HTML data transmission from the web server (CGI) to the web browser. Accordingly, the process may be forcibly finished by the CGI time-out although the process is being performed. Accordingly, there is also a problem in that the CGI is forcibly inactivated before the transmission of the HTML data to the web browser is completed, and it is difficult to normally perform displaying of the monitoring screen in the web browser.